Pensées
by WibblyWooblyTimeyTimey
Summary: Entre le 3x24 et le 4x01. Selon moi, la raison pour laquelle elle a menti à Rick lors de la scène à l'hôpital.. OS


**Voici un OS, qui se situe à la fin du 3x24 et le début du 4x01 :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**PENSÉES**

**** POV CASTLE ****

Je me tournais vers Kate, nos regards se connectant entre eux. Elle me fit un sourire. Tout à coup, une sorte de reflet attira mon regard. Au moment même où je comprenais, un autre reflet survint. Je réagis au quart de tour, criant le nom de la femme que j'aimais plus que tout.

- KATE !

Entendant le coup de feu que je redoutais, je me jetais sur elle. Tout s'était passé si vite : les reflets mon cri, le coup de feu, mon plaquage. Je voulais rester dans ma position actuelle, celle où je la tenais dans mes bras, celle où j'étais contre elle, la tête au niveau de sa poitrine. J'aurais tant voulu rester et croire à mes illusions perdues : Kate qui allait bien, moi qui était heureux avec elle. Mais tout cela était faux, et je ne faisais que me mentir sur l'horrible vérité. J'ai fini par relever la tête, constatant douloureusement que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar.

- Reste avec moi Kate, ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît, reste avec moi.

Elle me fixait de ses yeux émeraude dans lesquels j'aimais tant me plonger.

- Je t'aime Kate, je t'aime…

Son visage se relâche, elle me regarde encore une fois, et ferme les yeux.

**** POV KATE ****

Le cri de Castle, la brûlure de la balle qui pénètre dans ma chair, les supplications de mon partenaire, la douleur. Puis tout devient noir. Alors c'est ça la mort ? Être plongé dans les ténèbres, ne plus rien sentir à par la douleur toujours présente qui s'éloigne néanmoins ? Je pensant que ce serait plus reposant encore. Ou alors, n'est-ce peut-être pas encore mon heure ? Pour rester positive, je peux me dire que j'aurais le temps de réfléchir à toute cette histoire au moins. Mais plus j'essaye de me concentrer, plus mon esprit s'embrouille. Soudain, une image se pose devant mes yeux. Castle. Est-il vivant ? La balle l'a-t-elle traversé ? Y a-t-il eu d'autres coups de feu ? Un flashback : **« _I love you Kate. I love you »_** Castle pensait-il réellement ses mots ?

Mais dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être avec lui. Ça le condamnerait à mourir pour une cause où il est à peine un pion. Les hommes du Dragon n'auront aucune pitié à le tuer, et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Si Rick mourrait, comment pourrais-je me lever chaque matin en sachant que c'est de ma faute, que c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans la ligne de mire ? Comment pourrais-je supporter le regard douloureux et accusateur d'Alexis, quand elle viendrait pour me demander des nouvelles pour l'affaire de son père ? Cela ne ferait que raviver en moi la souffrance de mon pauvre cœur meurtri. Je ne veux pas leur infliger ça. Sachant que la jeune Castle tient énormément à son père, comment pourrais-je jouer le bourreau dans cette sombre histoire ? Tout vient avec un prix, mais mon apaisement sur le meurtre de ma mère ne doit pas détruire le bonheur d'autrui. **_« Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te fasse. » _**me disait ma mère quand j'étais petite. Finalement, les seuls à être vraiment tranquille, sont ceux qui sont décédés. Se doutent-ils des tourments qu'ils peuvent infliger à leurs proches ? Savent-ils comment c'est dur de se relever ? De se dire que ce n'était pas en se lamentant qu'on va faire son deuil ? Il faut se lever et se battre. Sauf que certains ne parviennent pas à oublier la douleur du manque de telle ou telle personne, et tente donc d'en finir. Mais sauter d'un toit n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, et se priver de son bonheur non plus. Au final, c'est un terrible, douloureux, cruel dilemme. Ne pas pouvoir se permettre d'être heureuse à cause d'un homme et de son organisation machiavélique qui seraient capable d'assassiner l'homme que j'aime, au cas où tout à coup, je me rapprocherais trop de lui, permettant ainsi de me rappeler qui domine dans ce jeu tragique. Soudain, une voix lointaine me parvient : **_« She's my friend, do you understand me ? She's my friend. »_** Lanie. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens qu'on me soulève. Une autre voix parvient à mes oreilles.** « _She's my girlfriend » _**Josh, un autre chiffre de l'équation de ma vie. Une pointe de gêne et de honte s'empare de moi. Depuis tout à l'heure, je rumine sur le fait que je ne puisse aimer Castle sous peine qu'il ne se fasse peut-être tuer. Mais Josh, je n'ai pas pensé à lui. Du tout. Et si Castle avait raison ? Je sais bien au fond de moi-même que je me cache derrière une relation sans vraiment d'amour, pour échapper à tout. Echapper à l'affaire de ma mère, échapper à la réalité, échapper à mes sentiments. Finalement, mourir serait bien plus facile.

** POV MEDECINS **

- Son rythme cardiaque chute. Elle s'enfonce.

Le chirurgien cherchait encore d'où provenaient les saignements.

- Fibrillation ventriculaire !

- Charger à 20 joules, dit le chirurgien en prenant les deux pinces du défibrillateur.

Il les positionna correctement.

- Dégagez !

Un soubresaut agita le cœur, mais rien d'autre ne se produisit.

- Chargez ! … Dégagez !

Toujours rien. Le Docteur commença alors le massage cardiaque, prenant le cœur entre ses deux mains gantées de latex.

- Allez Kate, revenez ! Souffla-t-il. Pensez à ceux que vous aimez.

1, 2, 3, 4. Toujours rien. 1, 2, 3, 4. Des bips réguliers apparaissent sur les machines. Le médecin se passe le revers de la main sur le front, exténué. Il sortit en prenant la serviette que lui tendait un des internes. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas à annoncer la mort d'un ou une de ses patients ou patientes à ses proches.

**** POV KATE ****

**_« Allez Kate, revenez ! Pensez à ceux que vous aimez. » _**C'est justement pour cette raison que je ne souhaiterais pas revenir. Revenir pour voir quoi ? Le sillon encore visible des larmes sur leurs visages ? Non. Il faudrait que j'affronte Castle, que je lui dise si oui ou non, je veux être avec lui. Et revenir au point de départ avec mes **_pensées_**. Ça serait trop dur. Mais…mon père, quelle serait sa réaction ? Replongerait-il dans l'alcool comme il l'avait fait à la mort de ma mère ? Mon « égoïsme » le ferait-il sombrer ? Sombrer dans la tristesse d'avoir perdu sa fille unique ? Je l'aimais trop pour ça, pour lui infliger ça. Dans la vie –quoique je ne sache pas vraiment si je suis vivante- il faut faire des choix, et me battre en fait parti. Je suis Katherine Beckett, et je veux vivre.

OoooOoooO

J'ouvre les yeux, mais la lumière au plafond m'agresse les pupilles. Je fais un grognement rauque en les refermant. « Stupide lumière ! » Je recommence donc l'opération, en prenant tout mon temps cette fois, pour laisser le temps à mon œil de se réhabituer à la luminosité environnante. La première personne que je vois en face de moi, c'est mon père, qui a un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

OoooOoooO

Les visites se succèdent. Après mon père, c'est Josh qui vient me voir. Nous parlions quand Castle entre, des fleurs à la main.

- Je vais te laisser, je reviendrais te voir, dit Motocycle Boy en quittant la chambre.

Au moment où Josh passe à côté de Castle, je sens une grande tension entre eux deux. Mon partenaire pose ses fleurs, et nous commençons à discuter.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous m'aviez poussé, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire sincère.

- Tout à fait, dès que…vous avez **_entendu dire _**?

- Oui, je me rappelle plus très bien ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens de l'enterrement de Montgomery, que je faisais un discours sur l'estrade, et après, tout devient noir.

- Donc…vous ne vous souvenez pas…du coup de feu ?

- Non. Ecoutez Castle, je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vous rappellerais quand je serais prête et bien reposée.

Rick hocha la tête, quitta la chambre en me lançant un « Au revoir » puis part.

Cette fois, j'ai choisi la solution de facilité. Je lui ai mentis. Je lui ai mentis sur quelque chose d'important. Mais au moins, je n'ai pas signé son arrêt de mort. Mais comment lui, va-t-il réagir s'il l'apprend ? Sa douleur va être forte, piquante, douloureuse. J'espère que le moment venu, il comprendra. _Je suis la policière la plus talentueuse de New-York, je me bats pour la vérité, mais à l'homme que j'aime, je suis incapable de la dire._

* * *

_Je voudrais juste avoir vos avis, alors s'il vous plaît, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le petit bouton "**Review**" juste en dessous :) _

_Love, love, love :)_

__A bientôt pour un nouvel OS/fic !


End file.
